Transcripts:Open Session, Colossus 38, 1328
Present: ::Vice Legate Thermogan ::Minister Volundir ::Minister-Elect Valoran ::Secretary Thrush ::Secretary Kavesh ::Magistrate Dylane ::Magistrate Albrecht ::Ambassador Burlpoint ::Valiant Brieta ::Lieutenant Kent ::Consular Wildheart ::Inspector Belpharn ::Secondborn Obad'hai ::First Lieutenant Song :Open Session began just after seven bells in the evening. Vice Legate Thermogan: "Good evening everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming to the session tonight. I know you've all hear the reports of Maguuma, and the letters as well. I would like to speak on behalf of the Ministry. A few days ago we met to discuss the security of Kryta and what we shall be doing in regards of the new threat that may fall on our nation. I will be pushing a bill soon, after much discussion from my other Ministers, that will require all non-humans to have proper identification papers on their person. This is to maintain the safety of Kryta and to make sure that it's citizen feel safe in this time of crisis. Non-human not registering one the bill has been passed may be subject to punishment that will be made publicly once the law has passed. There was other talk within the meeting regarding the threat of Sylvari within Kryta. We cannot disclose too much given that it would breach the security of Kryta. Though we would like to let our citizens know that we won't stand idly by to new threats. That we will be moving forward through these times. I would like to introduce new Magistrates to the Ministry; Magistrate La Verdiere ... And Magistrate Dylane." Magistrate Dylane: "I fear I did not prepare any grans speech, but I am pleased to server Her Majesty's government and will seek to uphold her laws with the utmost austerity." Vice Legate Thermogan: "I will now like to move onto announcements and business from the Ministry staff. --There is no Minister claiming the floor so I will have a statement from the Ambassador of Kryta to Maguuma; Lord Adon Saramus. This is from the Ambassador of Kryta to Maguuma. :'I write to you from a land of unspeakable beauty. As you have all surely heard, the Pact advanced upon the Elder Dragon Mordremoth's territory in overwhelming force, breaking the battle lines that vexed our allies for so long. Although the surge ended in tragedy, with many lives and airships lost, the gates of Maguuma have been thrust open. What lies beyond puts human imagination to shame. There are entire cities within this land, thriving and eager for allies. The Itzel and Nuhoch, among the others, represent previously unknown species of Hylek. Their rich culture abounds with tradition knowledge of the region's unique flora and fauna. Beyond their territory lies something entirely alien to Krytan experience, the glorious and ancient civilization of the Exalted. I will not attempt to describe this strange race here, as such things are best left to the brilliant minds of the Durmand Priory. Suffice it to say, they are might and benevolent beings of great magic. Within their history, there are many discoveries to be made for the betterment and sublime elevation of mankind. I write this very letter from Tarir, the forgotten city of golden spires. It is unlike anything I have ever seen or expect to see beyond this magnificent land. The time has come to act, Kryta. We must bring the fight to the Dragon, and bring the land of Maguuma back to the light of civilization. With but a little polish, it shall shine like a jewel upon a peerless crown. I beseech you, support the work of the Pact. Enlist, or fight alongside their forces. Ministry, support the establishment of a greater foothold in Maguuma, for support of local fighters for freedom from the Elder Dragon's tyranny and the pursuit of peace and prosperity in the region. Let the name of our glorious nation ring throughout the jungle! May Kryta be a beacon of hope for this tragically beautiful land.' "I would like to thank Lord Ambassador Saramus for his time within the most dangerous area. I would like others to take his words to heart when attempting to help Kryta while we push at the dragons and the centaur war. We will now move onto the docket. Mister Arathander Valoran, please come to the center and announce all title and names." Minister-Elect Valoran: "I am Arathander Valoran of the Seraph Company Condor... as you all know Shaemoor has been left with a vacancy for far too long. Vice Legate Thermogan: "Please wait till I give you the floor after you've stated your names and titles. You have the floor, Mister Valoran." Minister-Elect Valoran: "In times such as these, with war at our doorstep, each district is in dire need of any aid it can acquire. With all the refugees coming to the Reach, from all over Kryta due to the current crisis... Shaemoor stands in a unique position, both with the threat of bandits and centaur whom threaten the trade routes daily... It is paramount that Shaemoor acquire leadership with steadfast determination to not only aid in opening those trade routes but whom fights for a united Kryta, for in this dark time, we must remain steadfast and strong, and as such I am openly stating my candidacy for the seat of Shaemoor's Minister. For Queen and Country I will strive for unification and foundation." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Thank you very much, Mister Valoran. Do you have any other announcements regarding this?" Minister-Elect Valoran: "Not at this time Vice Legate." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Then I wish you the best of luck and Six protect, Mister Valoran. I will now call upon Valiant Brieta, please come forth and state all names and titles." Valiant Brieta: "Brieta. Archon of the Durmand Priory, Wyld Hunt Valiant, and Pale Reaver for the Pact, Unit Eight." Vice Legate Thermogan: "You have the floor, Brieta." Valiant Brieta: "I have no doubt that there is a lot of fear here, today. Tonight, at this session, that is my main focus. Tonight, panel and panorama, I am here to speak for all of my Siblings. I am here for their concerns, and to answer their question. I am here to speak to the people of Kryta, for your suspicions. Most of all, I am here peacefully. Firstly. "To my Brothers! My Sisters! You will be feared! You will be hurt, and your number will be called! But do not fight! We are here for all. All of us seek to fight the Elder Dragons, not some of us. Do not prove them right. Prove to them that you -are- trustworthy, that you -are- Sylvari! NOT Mordrem! To protect the people of Kryta. I am here for you. What you ask of me, I will do all I can to heed. If I must bleed, then I will bleed. If I must leave, then I will leave. But I will not fight you. I advocate peace, and I encourage ALL Sylvari to not fight you. We will not be separated. Not as a people, not in the end. "To the Ministry. The Ambassador of my people is gone. Not lost, but gone. She has left for her personal trials, to fight her personal demons. She is not here to represent us. I announce myself as candidate for Ambassador of Kryta to the Pale Tree. I will represent us, and keep all who call Kryta home safe -with- you. Ambassador Neeka has given me her blessing to pursue this position. She wishes me success. I hope this speaks to some of you, and what I represent. And that is not the end of it. Regardless of my admittance into the Ministry, I will be fighting! Note against you, but against FEAR! Fear is the enemy, and it will hurt more people than any of us can imagine! With my announcement for candidacy I give rally call to the people! "Fight with me, Kryta. Against the Elder Dragons. Against fear. Fight for unity. Fight for cohesion. One week from today, I call upon all volunteers to join me in showing Kryta that Sylvari mean no harm. We will gather in the Harathi Hinterland, and fight with Seraph against their struggles with the Centaur war. We will find our common enemy, and in that we will find our friends, our trust. We will, in one week, give the people of Kryta who fight on their homelands the chance see that we are Sylvari, and we will take that fight to Mordremoth! We cannot fight the Dragon separate. Let us gather in peace, and rally for ALL of Tyria!" Vice Legate Thermogan: "Brieta. You made your point, thank you. I would let you continue, though I think a few of us have some questions." Valiant Brieta: "I will answer as best I can, Vice Legate." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Do any Ministry staff have a question for the woman? Albrecht You have the floor." Magistrate Albrecht: "Madam, you wish to place yourself as a diplomat, but are you sent by the Grove, or some other organization of your kind? Or have you come on your own?" Valiant Brieta: "I feel the calling of the Dream to help all Sylvari, as I should. My Mother believes in my advocacy for peace, and I fell this is the best way for me to spread cohesion. In short, I am always sent by the Dream, but it is my drive that brought me here." Magistrate Albrecht: "Thank you. That was all I wished to ask, Vice Legate." :Havashem is given the floor. Magistrate Havashem: "Valiant, you stated earlier that you invited humanity to act out their fear on you that... you would bleed to prove your point. I'm sure you find this noble but do you realize that you not only invite danger to yourself, you also set yourself up as a martyr, a catalyst for your siblings to enact revenge? How, if you were accepted in any formal standing, do you plan to avoid this and battle fear?" Valiant Brieta: "I was forced from the city in a riot, stabbed by an angry citizen. I did not fight back, and I would encourage everyone else to do the same. Revenge is not the answer, and any who would enact revenge on my behalf is no friend of mine. Similarly, a Sylvari woman was killed in front of the Sun Tavern, the bar in the Ossan Quarter. The man who killed her was murdered. That was wrong, and many people believed it was a Sylvari that had committed the act, when it was, in truth, another Human. That is the fear I want to fight. I plan to battle it, not avoid it. It is a problem, and needs to be addressed. Without an Ambassador, that is very difficult. Abolishing anger and fear is the first step." Magistrate Havashem: "Heartfelt speeches are nice, but they will not save you or yours from a mob. It's charming you have such faith in refusing violence, but doubt it will save lives. Thank Vice Legate." :Burlpoint is given the floor. Ambassador Burlpoint: "Your words, Sylvari, are commendable. But it is not just fear. It is trust? You offer yourself as diplomat. Say in the same breath, the one before had to leave because of personal demons? No letter from Ambassador Neeka? This will be strange, to the humans. Also, while you speak for you, your action may not be the will of the rest of your... brothers and sisters." Valiant Brieta: "Let me be clear. I do not hold Neeka's actions against her. She is a brave woman, and suffered great loss, but I do not believe she holds the right mind to protect Kryta and represent the Sylvari. I am willing to strive for trust, from anyone. I expect no favors, no freely given respect. I will do all I can to keep the peace between nation and people, and take all the ethical support I can muster." Ambassador Burlpoint: "Understand. What is the phrase? I have no dolyak in this race. The Citadel already has enacted protocols to ensure its safety. And its Sylvari. I am sure, the humans will likely approve their own... measures. Vice Legate Thermogan: "I think that does it. Your request for ambassador of your people will be under review. For documentation purposes get a letter from the Grove if you can and Ambassador Neeka regarding your request. You are dismissed and thank you." Valiant Brieta: "Thank you all." :Obad'hai is given the floor. Secondborn Obad'hai: "Obad'hai Arn'hu'Daern... Second born of my Kin. Valiant of the Wyld Hunt, and Grandmaster of the Awakened Root. I come before the joined people of our world to announce the presence of my order... -His- Words... Mordremoth's presence has angered the spirit of the Wild., and it is at this time that we choose to make our world known. You are not alone in the wilds of the west... None of you. The Druidic Order of the Awakened Root makes its name known, through I, the voice of the Grandmaster. I hereby call those attuned to the Astral path to the arms... In defense of not a nation, but a world of free peoples. With this, I request a voice in the worlds of your panels... That we may give wisdom where it can grow.. and that we might keep the actions of our kind, in line with the desires of Kryta, the Citadel, Rata Sum, and all other joined groups Militant and otherwise..." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Thank you for the offer and statements, sir. Do you have anything else to add?" Secondborn Obad'hai: "You are all right to fear the effects of the Elder Dragons. But you are not right to scorn those who continue to die for a unified cause, in your minds... know, that the voice of -that beast- is not all that speaks and whispers through tall and ancient trees... That is all." :Leuvadis is given the floor. Inspector Belpharn: "Inspector Belpharn Leuvadis, Head of Leuvadis and Company Investigations. As implied, I am a private detective, in addition to that I have years of experience in intelligence work. I would like to submit myself as an expert on matter of domestic security." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Submit yourself? Like be hired by the Ministry?" Inspector Belpharn: "No, merely have this recognized as I speak. Vice Legate Thermogan: "Well, continue then. If you wish to give your intelligence some legitimate work, then I would suggest you provide it to the Seraph. They won't accept hearsay and will need to have actual evidence, sir." Inspector Belpharn: "In any case, I would like to discuss the bill you yourself have proposed, Vice Legate. I understand the purpose of this bill. If you can keep track of Sylvari it will be much easier to bring them in for questioning or arrest if the need is felt, however, I have concerns." Vice Legate Thermogan: "I will not discuss this publicly." Inspector Belpharn: "Then I may not bring up my concerns?" Vice Legate Thermogan: "Those are matters of the nation's security. I will not discuss this publicly, you may ask me privately at sending a word to my secretary." Inspector Belpharn: "Alright, fair enough. No specifics. I will state however, state publicly that I don't consider this... wise. And I invite both publicly and private debate on the issue." Vice Legate Thermogan: "I would also state this publicly, sir. That knowing what's in that document and however you got it? Is a breech of Krytan security as it was not made publicly to the people." Inspector Belpharn: "I never claimed I knew what was in the document precisely. I was only responding to what you've made publicly at this very session." Vice Legate Thermogan: "It seems the hours of the night do grow on me as I did mention it. Apologies, sir." Inspector Belpharn: "Apology accepted Vice Legate. Am I still to be dismissed?" Vice Legate Thermogan: "One small statement. The registration will be for all races. This is something we must do as a nation. We cannot ignore undocumented non-Humans that could pose threats to Kryta. That is all I can say on the matter without going into too many details of the bills as it still needs to be written." Inspector Belpharn: "Of course, may I make a suggestion on the matter?It may be either publicly or private, if need be. I am sure that I am not the only one with my current concerns." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Speak of it." Inspector Belpharn: "I believe it would be beneficial to order of Krytan and the satefy of everyone involved if we include official embassies on the matter of registration. I think it will benefit stability if we share these duties with people who those we seek to document trust... their own people. Speaking from security perspective I believe this would smooth over many of the difficulties such as undertaking stands to represent." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Speak more of this privately, you're dismissed for now, sir. Do come in my contact to discuss the finer details in private." Inspector Belpharn: "Of course Vice Legate. I thank the Ministry for their valuable time." :Kent is given the floor. Lieutenant Kent: "Lord Ashlan Kent, Lieutenant of the Ministry Guard. My thanks, Vice Legate. To the esteemed Krytan Ministry and people of Kryta, it has been brought to light that the Commander of the Seraph Falcon, Rachel Wong, has taken to the use of high magic as a means of discipline, and punishment for both her own subordinates and fugitives awaiting trial. One of her own former Seraph has brought forward enough evidence on her own for the Ministry Guard to begin an investigation. We've discovered that Wong has abused the use of enchanted jewelry to turn people into young girls. In the past week, we have learned of three separate instances of this. We of the Ministry Guard are opening our doors to any who might know of more victims to Wong's perverse and deranged acts. While some of you have already been made privy to our investigation, we are inviting the people to assist with information. We do understand that focus on personal safety can often bring about silence in the face of such severe deeds. We are willing to offer safe harbor for individuals that have contributing evidence and information that feel their safety is directly endangered by the Seraph." :Volundir is given the floor. Minister Volundir: "Thank you, Vice Legate. Lieutenant, while I applaud the Ministry Guard's investigative efforts, I'd like to remind you and everybody here that Commander Wong has not been convicted of any crimes at this time and therefore any claims about what she may or may not have done should be considered alleged. Let us not label someone guilty before they have the opportunity to defend themselves in court. That is all, Vice Legate." Lieutenant Kent: "It is not within the intent of the Ministry Guard to convict anyone of any crime at this point in time. We are merely opening the investigation and announcing it to the publicly to ensure transparency in our affairs. We do not intend to damn anyone for crimes that have no been committed. However, we feel it is necessary to address the concerns of the Krytan Ministry and those that have elected its officials in order to maintain a sense of security within our nation." Vice Legate Thermogan: "You have the floor. Names and titles quickly if you may." First Lieutenant Song: "First Lieutenant Song, Seraph Condor Company. I simply wish to state that the Seraph as a whole should not be demonized based on the alleged actions of one individual." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Very well, Lieutenant Song is that all? I'm just making sure, not trying to brush you aside." First Lieutenant Song: "Yes thank you Vice Legate. It was my hope to make sure the Ministry Guard did not try to rid the Seraph of any law enforcing authority based on this case. Especially in these difficult times." Vice Legate Thermogan: "I'll tell you what. I'm going to call this session to a close I think the publicly has enough information on this situation. I would like thank you all for coming to this open session. Six bless." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Shining Blade come up and state your business." Consular Wildheart: "I am Consular Wildheart of the Shining Blade. In these trying times it has proven time and time against that we only win with unity. Our combined strength will allow us to overcome any obstacles that we face as a Kingdom. With unity in mind and close to our hearts I am pleased to announce to you all that a combined effort is being orchestrated as we speak. Military forces across Tyria are working together to take down our enemies. With that stated I would encourage all able bodied men and women to join us in taking up a foothold in the hear to jungle. We have located a fortified area that will allow us to better our odds against the Dragon - it is there will operate and coordinate a killing blow to Mordremoth himself. Stand with us on the 44th day of Colossus on the 7th evening bell. We will be rallying forces at Auric Basin near the Wanderer's Waypoint. We advise you all to bring your own gliders, ammunition, weapons, and appropriate outfitting. We will see you on the battlefield." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Thank you for your time. The session is closed -again-." :Session ends.